Wedding Destination
by littlewonderlandgirl
Summary: Rebekah and Kol made an excellent team bringing Davina back to life. Now, a small intimate beach wedding is required. Kolvina. Kolbekah. Rebekah/Davina friendship. Mad Love series part 2.


**I'm not as happy with how this turned out, but I tried my hardest.**

 **You do not need to read the other to understand this one. They are all slightly related one-shots for my enjoyment.**

xXx

Rebekah sat patiently, for once in her life, waiting on Davina Claire. Her hand never left the tall champagne glass that kept getting filled for her. The two girls were in a small bridal shop in Hawaii, looking for the perfect dress. It had been a long nine and a half months, but Team Kolbekah had found, and persuaded, a witch to resurrect Davina. From there, it only took two weeks for Kol to propose to his beloved.

xXx

After being alive for a thousand years and dating many women, the youngest Mikaelson was ready to settle down for good with the young witch. He purchased a lovely ring and worked out his plan. In the end, he decided on a simple and sweet proposal. The two went to dinner for the evening and afterwards took a lovely stroll on the beach. While Davina was admiring the night sky and ocean view, Kol got down on one knee. When she had turned around, well, everyone in the area heard her ecstatic response.

Both of the newly engaged decided they didn't want a big wedding. They especially didn't want the rest of Kol's family to witness. Rebekah was the only one who was going to be there, besides the minister. She was going to be both the maid of honour and the best man. The blonde Original was flattered and excited.

Davina and Kol figured they could have a larger party once they returned to the continental US. Davina could find Josh and Marcel and invite them. Kol would have his blood related, and extended, family come too. Excluding Hayley, seeing as how he didn't view her as family. Then everyone could celebrate the young couple and their marriage. Until then, it was going to be kept quiet.

xXx

"All right." The petite witch's voice came from the behind the changing curtain. "I'm ready"

"Let's see it, sweetheart," Rebekah responded, sitting up more alert as Davina exited the changing room.

Her slim figure was draped in a white strapless, silk gown. It fell lightly to the floor and hugged every inch of her. Both girls scrunched up their noses as a way of disagreeing.

"Yeah, no. Not the best for the beach destination you two picked. Try on the next one." The vampire explained her denial. She gulped the rest of the complimentary champagne and poured herself some more.

Davina rolled her eyes playfully and walked back into the more secluded area. Shedding the old dress and placing it gently back on the hanger, she took a moment of silence. She was searching for a wedding dress. She was getting married. She was alive. So much was happening and it was happening so fast.

Of course, she wouldn't have it any other way. She loved Kol and now she was marrying him. She never thought this would happen and it was an absolute dream come true. But trying to find the perfect dress was not.

She had already tried on ten and hated every single one of them. None of them was good enough to get married to Kol. When the witch had complained this to her fiance, he simply stated that she could wear her unicorn onesie and he would happily marry her. Now, while that was adorable and sweet, it wasn't what she wanted to hear.

So, Davina turned to Rebekah with her problem. The latter had understood her problem almost immediately. Guess it's a girl thing. The two swiftly became a crack team, planning the perfect wedding.

They were going to be on a beach, so she can't have a ball gown. Kol was more traditional, so her dress couldn't be short. She wanted a pure white, not a variant of off white. She didn't like the mermaid style or strapless. She wouldn't wear heels, or shoes at all. Her hair would be down.

So many different factors had to be told to the lady who had the misfortune of assisting them. The girl tried her hardest, but whatever she brought didn't satisfy the customers.

Hours passed, many dresses were put on and denied. All three working on the project thought the whole thing was hopeless. However, just before leaving, Davina spotted the dress of her dreams. How she didn't notice it before was beyond her knowledge. Instead, she grabbed the dress and tried it on. The beautiful gown got an approval from everyone involved. Rebekah and her future sister in law left happily, excited for the dress to get altered and become ready to wear.

xXx

The day of their wedding was bright and clear. A small section of the beach had been cleared and cleaned for them. The sand squished beneath Kol's bare toes as he waited for the two girls. His tux was made for the beach. He wore light grey dress pants that were rolled up above the ankles with a simple white dress shirt.

The girls remained in the hotel that neighbored the beach. Rebekah had quickly dressed herself in a knee length, baby blue halter dress. Her hair was straight, showing off the shoulder length cut she had recently gotten. A seashell held half her hair back and her makeup stayed light and girly.

After finishing up on herself, the blonde began on the bride. She curled her dark hair, pinning it back with the white hair piece they had decided on. The smaller girl's makeup matched the simple, girly theme. Once all her accessories were in place and her hair and makeup were done, they easily slipped Davina into her wedding dress.

The low cut of the dress had turned her off at first, but she quickly grew to love it. The small sleeves rested both on top of and off of her shoulders. The dress flowed all the way to her feet, but remained light, airy, and movable. She looked at herself in the full mirror that rested on the closet door and admired herself. She looked stunning.

xXx

Linking their pale arms together, Rebekah and Davina made their way to the beach. Both were so excited and nervous. It wasn't everyday you got married or witnessed your twin brother get married. The blonde knew that tears would fall from probably everyone. It was unlikely from Kol, but the ladies were prepared for their future waterworks.

Davina took a deep breath and allowed Rebekah to walk her down the imaginary aisle. Her eyes caught the sun beginning to set as the waves elegantly crashed onto the shore. She couldn't help but wish for a moment that Marcel was walking her to Kol. That would most likely never happen, but she still thought about it.

Her mind immediately forgot about what she wished was happening the minute her eyes locked with Kol's. He looked so enchanted by her; so in love. She figured that she sported a similar, if not same, facial expression. He looked so handsome, his muscles gleaming through the light fabric of his dress shirt.

Rebekah watched both of the lovers with a teary eyed smile. She handed Davina over to Kol, whom he gladly took, and stood off to the side.

The bride and groom held each other's' hands, gazing into the other's eyes as the compelled minister spoke. The words blurred by until he asked for vows.

"Davina Claire," Kol started, smiling at the love of his life, "I have been alive for a thousand years, and for every single one of them, I thought my life to be without love. No matter how hard I tried, I was never good enough for it. I had just given up all together. Then I saw you for the first time. The minute I saw you smile, something inside me lit up. I knew, I had to know you, so I did. That was the greatest choice I ever made. Since that day we met, we fell into a passionate, heartbreaking, dangerous, and loving relationship. I was dead inside since I turned, but since knowing you, I feel alive." He wrapped up his vows, placing the silver diamond ring onto its desired finger of his bride.

"Alright, my turn. Give me a second." Davina wiped the tears from her face and blinked hard several times. She took a deep breath and began her vows. "Kol Mikaelson, oh goodness, where do I begin. I lost you so soon after we started dating. I've lost you to so many things. Death, a curse, and even my own death. But, while we may have kept losing each other, we also showed how far we go to find each other. I would go to death and back every single time for you. No matter what obstacles separate us, I know that because we love each other so much, we will go over every single one of them to get back to each other. You are my first love and you will be my last love, and the thought of starting my life with you makes me want to cry of happiness so bad. Actually, I am crying." All three laughed as Davina wiped more tears away. Kol smiled brightly as she took his hand and slid the ring onto it. Rebekah wasn't even trying to hid the fact that she was sobbing.

"Well, then, I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." The minister said. Almost immediately, Kol pulled Davina into a searing kiss as his sister clapped through her crying. When they pulled away, Rebekah tackled both into a hug that sent them all to the ground.

"You did it!" She cried, squishing the newlyweds. They all burst into laughter and let tears of happiness flow freely.

xXx

dress: www . pinterest pin/515662226066968093/

ring: www . pinterest pin/209839663865233595/

hair: www . pinterest pin/Aaa0tFge0TqCZHKcwtL5aVEVQN9lXe_oo0qE21dSw35rwxx4Y-eI3HQ/


End file.
